


Little Bird (Vid)

by thedothatgirl



Category: Firefly, Serenity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: Character Study of River Tam.





	Little Bird (Vid)

Title : Little Bird 

Music: Little Bird by Imogen Heap 

Length :4:07 mins 

River Tam character study "Little bird, little bird, little bird How are you feeling? Like held in quarantine''.

Download from [here ](http://www.artofvidding.co.uk/fireflyvids.html)or watch it streamed [here ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1fKSmqF89Y)


End file.
